A Luna
by aposentada
Summary: A história de como Draco e Luna sim, você leu certo,se conheceram, noivaram e casaram... Shortfic.


A Luna

By Sophie Sasdelle ( mais ou menos)

N/A1: A idéia dessa historieta é do Luiz Fernando Ver!ssimo, publicada no livro O Melhor Das Comédias Da Vida Privada. Eu apenas não resisti para substituir os personagens pelo Draco e pela nossa querida Di-Lua. Desculpem. É coisa de maluco, eu sei. Já vou avisando para depois não reclamarem de plágio. E essa fic também é completamente doida, assim como a autora, sem sentido nenhum...Aviso dado.

Capítulo único: Alguém tinha que ser

De tanto ouvir falar em Luna Lovegood – que ela era uma gênia, que ela era uma maluca, que ela era um crânio, que ela era uma boba -, Draco Malfoy não se conteve. No dia que foi finalmente apresentado a ela, exclamou:

"Então você é a Luna Lovegood?"

E ela, abrindo os braços:

"Alguém tinha que ser."

Draco decidiu que ela decididamente não era alguém que ele gostaria de conhecer.

Na primeira vez em que convidou a Luna para ir à sua casa (contra os conselhos de muitos, que achavam que ele ia se arrepender), o Draco realmente se arrependeu. Falava-se em idades e alguém perguntou ao Sr. Mithrandir, um velho amigo da família Malfoy que raramente os visitava e estava lá com sua esposa.

"Sr. Mithrandir, quando é que o senhor faz 69?"

E a Luna, rapidamente, respondera por ele.

"Aos sábados!"

E com toda a naturalidade do mundo, caíra na gargalhada, enquanto todos em volta congelavam. Depois que todos os convidados foram embora, a mãe de Draco pediu:

"Por favor, meu filho. Não traga mais essa moça aqui."

"Pode deixar, mãe."

Draco tinha decidido não só nunca mais convidar a Luna para a sua casa, como jamais vê-la de novo.

Quando soube que o Draco e a Luna estavam namorando, Hogwarts se dividiu em dois lados. O dos que achavam que a Luna era brilhante, divertidíssima, uma figura, e por isso mesmo o Draco não a agüentaria, e o dos que achavam que a Luna era instável, complicadíssima, uma louca, e por isso mesmo o Draco não a agüentaria muito tempo. Mas o próprio Draco garantiu que os dois campos estavam errados. A Luna mudara muito. Desde que começara o namoro, era outra garota. Normal. Pacata. Até a mãe de Draco concordar em recebê-la outra vez na mansão.

"Vocês vão ver. A Luna é outra."

Naquele exato momento, apareceu a Luna – vestida como se fosse de um circo. Vestindo um collant rosa choque, saia roxa, salto alto e chapéu de aba larga vermelho. Quando recuperou a respiração, o Draco gritou:

"Luna, o que é isso!"

"Eu sei. É o chapéu. Não se usa mais, não é?"

O Draco saiu correndo, quase aos prantos. Pronto. Acabara. A Luna, nunca mais.

Foi a própria Luna quem insistiu numa festa de noivado. Não adiantou o Draco dizer que ninguém mais casava, quanto mais noivava. A Luna queria tudo bem tradicional. Uma festa na Mansão Malfoy, com as duas famílias reunidas, e os amigos da família, e os colegas de escola mais próximos. Que só foram a festa para ver o que a Luna aprontaria dessa vez. Mas a Luna estava séria. Com um chapéu de bruxa sério, não o que todos conheciam, roxo berrante com uma pena preta de coruja na ponta, que ela costumava usar em ocasiões formais. Passou o tempo todo conversando com a mãe de Draco e com os mais velhos, inclusive o Sr. Mithrandir, só interrompendo para assoprar beijinhos carinhosos na direção do noivo. Quando pediu para fazer um discurso, Luna declarou que, apesar do que alguns podiam pensar dela, ela era uma noiva à antiga, uma garota convencional. Gostava dos velhos costumes e dos velhos valores, hoje esquecidos. Era tão antiga, disse, olhando para a mãe de Draco, que iria confessar uma coisa. Ela e Draco ainda não tinham feito sexo. Dava para acreditar? A mãe de Draco sacudiu a cabeça, querendo dizer " esses jovens de hoje", mas continuou a sorrir. E então Luna procurou Draco com o olhar e disse:

"A não ser aquele negócio que a gente faz com o desentupidor de caldeirões e o gato seja sexo, hein, Draquinho?"

Grande confusão, como vocês imaginam. A mãe de Draco tentou avançar na Luna e foi impedida, mas o Draco conseguiu acertá-la com um feitiço. A esposa do senhor Mithrandir teve que ser carregada para casa. O noivado foi desfeito e o casamento cancelado. E a Luna ameaçada de tudo se chegasse outra vez perto de Draco.

Ao casamento, os Malfoy não foram. Foram apenas os Lovegood e os amigos, estes últimos em peso, antecipando que alguma a Luna faria. Sair dançando com o celebrante, alguma coisa assim. Mas, fora se jogar em cima de Draco ali mesmo, no altar. quando finalmente os " sims" foram ditos, a Luna se comportou bem. Correu para pegar o próprio buquê de flores, mas tudo bem. E você acredita que eles viveram felizes para sempre? Bom, feliz talvez não seja a palavra exata. Mas continuam juntos. Como? O Draco não ajuda. Quando perguntam para ele como é que é ser o marido da Luna, ele dá os ombros e responde:

"Alguém tinha que ser."


End file.
